


My World Is Black

by KarkatShipsPepsicola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatShipsPepsicola/pseuds/KarkatShipsPepsicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when your world is colored in shades of black and grey. Right now I can’t even see the grey, my whole world is black. My name is Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World Is Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~! So I like this ship and noticed there aren't a lot of fanfics for it, so I thought I would give it a shot. Let me know what you think, and ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There are times when your world is colored in shades of black and grey. Right now I can’t even see the grey, my whole world is black. My name is Eren Jaeger. I am 23 years old and I live with my two boyfriends, Armin and Levi. The three of us are in a polyamorous relationship, and we love each other very much. Usually we are all happy and loving, but right now I’m drowning. And it doesn’t look like there is a light.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi walks in the door and looks at Armin questioningly. Armin sadly shakes his head and they both look at the bedroom door. Levi walks over, and hugs and kisses Armin. They are both very worried about the third person in their relationship. Eren has spent the last 3 days in bed. He doesn’t respond to anyone and he doesn’t eat. He just sleeps, and occasionally they can get him to drink some water. They don’t know what’s wrong or how to help. They have tried anything.

Levi walks over to the bedroom and opens the door. What he sees breaks his heart for the hundredth time. This has been happening as well. Eren is just lying in the bed wrapped tightly in the sheets, and gazing blankly at the window. 

“Hey Eren” Levi says softly as he slowly moves toward the bed “I’m home from work.”

Levi watches Eren carefully but there is no response, not even a tiny one. He wraps his arms around Eren and kisses him on the forehead. There is still no response so he moves back out of the room.

Despite there being no reaction, Eren can hear and feel and see everything going on around him. He just can’t bring himself to react or care. His whole world is moving in slow motion crashing down around him in his own mind. He misses Armin and Levi even though they’re there, but he can move, can’t reach out to them.

In the living room Armin and Levi are cuddling while watching TV. Without Eren, though, they just feel empty. They wish they knew how to help him, but they don’t know what to do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They make and eat dinner, of course Eren doesn’t join them. As they are going back to their bedroom to go to sleep, Armin stops Levi just outside the door. Levi turns with a questioning expression, only to feel Armin collapse in his arms. He’s crying, and then Levi doesn’t know why but he’s crying as well.

“I just miss him so fucking much. I mean he’s there, but not really. And I really just want him come back, and I love him. And it hurts so much to see him like this. I just want Eren back And we don’t know what’s wrong, but I just want to help him.” Armin sobs out. Levi just hugs him closer and they cry together as he whispers assurances and agreements.

On the other side of the door, Eren can hear the whole thing. And whatever had been controlling him these past few days suddenly broke. And then he’s sitting up, he’s got tears running down his face. For the first time in days he feels something.

Levi and Armin calm down, and steel themselves for what they’ll undoubtedly see. They open the door and both freeze in surprise. They stare shocked at Eren who is sitting up with tears running down his face. He looks up at them and then they are both running to him, and wrapping themselves around him. All three of them are crying, and Eren is just repeating a mantra over and over.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the three of them sleep wrapped around each other, with dried tear tracks on all three of their faces. When they wake up in the morning, Eren gets out of bed and they all go to the park. They are all happy, and Levi and Armin refuse to let go of him all day unless absolutely necessary.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are times when your world is colored in shades of black and grey. But there are also times when the world is just so fucking bright. My name is Eren Jaeger, and my world is lit up bright. My world is full of happiness and love, and the core of my world are my loves Armin and Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any fanfic ideas. I tend to do one-shots because I never have the patience for more than a few chapters. Send me ideas and what you think of this story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
